The Fire of Bravery
by Princess Luna of the Night
Summary: Now the sixth element, bravery, Starfire and the girls feel like everything has finally been solved. However, on the eastern border of Equestria, a great evil is awakening. If not even Luna and Celestia can hope to stand against it, do the elements of harmony even have a chance? OC insertion story, currently redoing previous chapters as well as posting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! I really want to make it different then those other 7th element stories because I find them a bit repetitive and boring.**

**Please leave a comment to tell me what you think so far! Also, I am looking for OC's, appearances, and who you think Starfire should fall in love with:D Now onto the story!**

* * *

"I just don't get how a pony as wild and loud as Pinkie Pie can be so quiet and still" complained Rainbow Dash, massaging a crick in her neck.

It was true, even Starfire, a trained guard, was having trouble staying still in his hiding position for the fifteen minutes they had. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie hadn't done so much as blink as they waited for the Twilight pony Starfire had met earlier. Starfire wasn't sure if the quiet librarian pony would appreciate one of Pinkies loud, rambunctious parties, but he keep the thought to himself in fear of upsetting his friend.

"Shh every pony" Rarity whispered, with a hoof to her mouth, "I just heard her talking, and I did not get a hooficure just to have the surprise be ruined."

That shut every pony up, one simply did not get in the way of Rarity and her hooficure's. Tensing up, Starfire did indeed hear the purple unicorn talking, though she sounded rather annoyed. Waiting for the big moment as she opened the door and flicked on the light, he jumped out from behind a table throwing confetti up, shouting "surprise!" along with every pony else.

This got mixed results from Twilight; it seemed she was waging a war with joy, surprise, and annoyance. Pinkie jumping up in front of her, rambling on about this and that, however, seemed to give annoyance the advantage to win. "Yes!" she snapped, "very surprised! Libraries are supposed to be QUIET!"

Naturally Pinkie didn't notice however, and continued to dance around, causing every pony else too eventually join in. Starfire walked over to where the girls were standing near the punch bowl talking to Twilight as she mixed up a drink. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, wondering if she would remember him. It seemed she did though, as she gave him a warm, though slightly confused, smile back, shortly followed by a groan as Pinkie threw more confetti on her.

The rest of his friends didn't notice however, as they continued to talk about this and that to Twilight. He could see she was getting overwhelmed, as she grabbed a bottle that looked like some alcohol. He threw a suspicious glance at Pinkie, the party pony was still a few years too young to be purchasing that. Oh well, he thought, Pinkie is as Pinkie does.

Within seconds of drinking, Twilight's face tinted scarlet, as she flew up into the air, literally breathing fire out of her mouth.

"You alright sugar cube?" asked Applejack looking worried.

Twilight's only reply was too run up too where it seemed her bedroom was, looking both shamed and angry.

"Hot sauce" read a small dragon beside Starfire. He looked over to see the same dragon that had accompanied Twilight to his office.

(break)

Before long it was time for the Summer Sun Celebration. Applejack, Starfire, Rarity, and Fluttershy left early to get ready. Rainbow Dash had already completed her job, and Pinky wasn't helping out with it at all, so she kept the party alive until the entire party group itself would march to the hall together in a large group.

Everything was in order for Starfire when he got there. The soldiers were all at their assigned positions, and armed to the teeth, ready for any type of threat. Their watchful eyes kept a lookout for any pony that may pose a problem for the Celebration.

Other than the heavily armed guards though, it seemed everyone was in good spirits. The shops were offering out free samples, young and old ponies alike roamed the streets selling their wares to anyone interested. Children ran around shrieking and laughing, most having a treat or two given out by the generous baker's of the town.

Continuing on his duties, Starfire, along with the rest of his guard, failed to notice the brief flash of light on the moon in the sky, or the sudden loss of the ever famed Mare of the Moon.

(Break)

Starfire fiddled with his hooves, feeling boredom slowly overtake him. It had been about half an hour since he had first entered the hall, and the celebration had barely begun. Pinkie's party followers had just arrived, and the center was filled with the buzz of excitement among the ponies. Ponyville was a rather small town, and another Summer Sun Celebration may not be held there again for a long time.

Starfire looked around, he could see Pinkie Pie herself was cascading Twilight with a hail of random words. Rarity was nowhere to be seen, as well as Fluttershy and Applejack. Starfire presumed they were simply getting things ready for the Sun raising, and the feast that would be held shortly afterwards.

Everyone's conversations were cut short however, as the Ponyville mayor entered the stage. "Fillies and gentle colts she began, "as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" This was met with a huge cheer. Starfire clapped his hooves, but refrained from yelling, he didn't like to be very loud, even at loud events.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" she said, once the ponies quieted down. "And now, it is my great honor, to introduce to you the ruler of our land; the very pony that gives us the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…Princess Celestia!" Rarity pulled back the curtain, only to reveal an empty room.

Starfire jumped to his hooves, and drew his sword, looking around expecting foul play. A handful of ponies jumped away from him, startled at his immediate reaction, until they realized who he was and calmed down a bit.

"Remain calm every pony" mayor said, attempting to reassure the crowd, who was quickly becoming frightened and restless. "There must be a reasonable explanation."

Everyone around Starfire began panicking, and he felt compelled to join them, but he knew better. He was the captain of the guard, and it was his duty to protect these people, even if it meant going as far as sacrificing himself.

"In the name of the Ponyville guard, halt!" he commanded. "If you panic it will only make things worse! If you really want to help, stay still and be quiet!"

Sadly, his speech only cause several ponies nearby him to stop acting so frightened, but that, combined with the efforts of the girls to calm every pony down, eventually got the room back into order. This victory was shortly lived, however, as a purple cloud started to form on a stage above the mayor causing outright panic again.

Rolling his eyes, Starfire aimed his sword at the purple cloud waiting for an attack. Quickly it formed into a tall black Alicorn, with green serpentine eyes.

Seeing his soldiers preparing for an attack, Starfire roared at them "cease your actions! We don't know how powerful she is yet, especially if she can overpower Celestia!"

It seemed like they had stopped, when the dark mare stated that the night would last forever. The mayor foolishly called for the guards to seize her, and because the mayor had authority over Starfire, they had to attack despite his orders. As expected they were thrown back by her, only succeeding in making the Alicorn even angrier. Overhearing Twilight's response, Starfire thought back to everything he had ever heard about Nightmare Moon.

Not being able to recall any information, he drew a conclusion too try and attack her with light. However, when he tried to summon his magic, he felt a strange detachment to his horn, leading him to wonder just how powerful Nightmare Moon was.

Growing angry at the sight of his hurt guards, and the frightened ponies, he felt himself fill with rage as his horn began to glow again. Roaring a battle cry, Starfire blindly charged Nightmare moon, his horn pointed at her, and his hair becoming nearly his size. He could feel his mane growing hot, as well as his tail, and looking down, he saw his fur slowly turning into flames, a spell he had used before too frighten wrongdoers. By the time he reached Nightmare Moon he was ablaze, and galloping with all his strength.

She simply laughed at him, as her horn began to glow. Starfire felt his mane grow cool again, and felt his body slowly return to normal while his horn quickly went out. He struggled against it, but the telekinesis she was using bound his limbs so they wouldn't respond to his mind.

"Let… m-me... g… go!" Starfire managed, struggling to use his own mouth.

"Foolish pony" the mare replied, "you though you could really outdo me? I am the most powerful being in the world… and the moon!"

She slowly brought him down to her face level, staring at him intently. Her eyes widened, and the spell failed. "No… no… NO. GET AWAY FROM ME!" The room flew past Starfire as he was thrown back. His head hit the wall with a crack and darkness settled.

* * *

**So that's it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! New updates will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay guys! Here is Chapter 2! Thank you for all the positive comments I have been getting, and I hope to update at least every second day! I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short, after chapter 1, I wanted to increase my length. However, due to school I could only get this much and I didn't want to take forever to update. So, here you are!**

**R&R, and F&F everyone! Also I am taking OC and appearance requests. As well as I want to know if anyone wants Starfire to fall in love! No smut though^_^ I am NOT that kind of writer! Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

The purple mare smiled at his question, and tapped her hoof against the dark hardwood floor. "I am the event organizer for the Summer Sun Celebration!" she began cheerfully, practically beaming in pride. "And you're the head of security?"

He returned her exuberant smile, "that would be me ma'am. Everything has been completed, and there is next to no work left to be done. Guards have been put into their places, the weapons have been distributed, and only the princess herself could break in."

Twilight looked relieved, "that's good" she replied, letting out a sigh and suddenly looking exhausted, her posture slumping slightly. "Now I all I have to check up on is the music." She gave him a small smile and waved her hoof goodbye. She turned around and was about to leave, however, right before she exited she called over her shoulder, "keep up the good work Starfire!"

Starfire grinned slightly, feeling happier than he had all day. In his tough profession compliments were hard to come by, and one from a stranger was extremely uncommon. "Many thanks Ms. Twilight" he responded courteously, "I really appreciate you saying that." Starfire looked away from the retreating mare, and back at his work. He frowned at the papers he had splayed over the desktop, disliking the mess.

He hit the desk with his hoof in frustration, causing the paper's to scatter. With a sigh of annoyance, he got up and began to put them on his desk.

"Don't be a frowny-wownie!" said a disapproving voice. Starfire smiled, he would recognize that speech anywhere.

"Hello Pinky Pie" said Starfire, placing the last piece of paper down and shaking his head in pure disdain.

"Hi Starry!" she said laughing. Suddenly Pinky popped out behind him. "What-cha doing?" she asked, surprising him.

Starfire sighed, "I was just trying to organize my desk out and file the paperwork, but I don't think I can focus on that right now." He sighed again and plopped his head down on the polished, dark pine desk. "Ugh!" he yelled, suddenly sitting upright, "I can't focus on anything!"

Noticing Pinky was giving him a strange look he smiled slightly and gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"That's okay silly!" said the bright pink pony, rolling her eyes, "I have the perfect thing to cure your boredom...an invitation! But you don't get it unless you guess what it's for." She smiled, willing him to take a chance.

"Let me guess, a party?" he offered, trying not to laugh at Pinky's shocked reaction.

Pinky let out her famed gasp and pointed at Starfire like he was a ghost. "H...h...how did you kn...know?" she said, shaking and talking like she was extremely frightened.

"Umm Pinky, that's what your invitations are always for." Starfire rolled his eyes and stared back down at the random pieces of printed and blank paper strewn across his workspace.

"Oh! Silly me" Pinky said giggling to herself. "Here, take an invitation." Pinky passed a small white envelope onto his desk, and nudged it towards him with her nose. "Oh!" she suddenly yelled, "I have to go and hand out more, so everypony can come! Bye Starfire!"

Suddenly Starfire was completely alone in his office, with a pinky shaped cloud of dust beside him. As the dust cloud evaporated, he rolled his eyes again and looked back down at his work. After a few minutes of just staring, Starfire decided he had worked hard enough that day. It would probably be best to quit while his brain was still functioning. Besides, he had to be energetic enough to handle the party and take charge of security at the Summer Sun Celebration.

Walking out of his small office, he closed the large oak door displaying his name and position, and trotted back down the hallway. Taking a right he walked back to the reception office, where he said goodbye to Derpy, took his things off the coat rack, and headed outside the large, imposing building.

Starfire walked back down the long tree lined road, and stared at the tops of the surrounding cherry trees, wondering what it must feel like to fly. The leaves of the trees seemed almost in as full of bloom as their fragrant flowers, and their pink undersides looked like they were glimmering against the blue sky.

Shaking himself out of his elusive daydreaming, Starfire pranced up the steps to his inviting home. Opening the double front doors he was shocked to see his parents sitting on his couch, engaged in what looked like a serious, tearful discussion.

His fathers was shouting and waving his hooves above his head, his dark blue mane and tail with light blue streaks that were short and spiky at the ends waving about as he shook his head. His light blue fur that matched his streaks was on end, showing that his father was extremely angry. Despite his upset, his electric green eyes still had their kind glow, but the twinkle in them had diminished, and his cutie mark, an electric blue lightning bolt, was glowing.

He was always shocked at how different his mother looked, with her lilac mane, and a very light pink coat. She styled her mane straight with bangs, and always was wearing a small black beret. Her cutie mark was a paintbrush with a dab of red paint at the end, and she had once been one of the best oil painters in all of Ponyville before they had moved.

His mother jumped at the sound of the door closing and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry honey-" she began but Starfire cut her off.

"It's fine mom, you own the house don't you. Now do I get a hug or not?" Starfire said, opening his forelegs wide enough for both parents.

They got off the couch and came over to hug him tightly.

Starfire chuckled, "Gentler mom!" he commanded as she squeezed him like a teddy bear, "I'm not going anywhere."

His mother slightly let up her hold and gave him a small apologetic glance. "Sorry my sweet little star" she said, ruffling his mane with her hoof, "I just missed you so much." Starfire's mother hugged him extra hard to emphasize her last few words.

Starfire grunted at the squeezing, his lungs crying for oxygen. "Okay mom, I get it, I missed you too, but you'll miss me a whole lot more if I die of suffocation" he retorted. Starfire struggled so much to get out of his mother's iron grip, that when she let go he fell, letting out a loud thud as he hit the floor.

"Sorry honey" said his mother looking at the ground sheepishly.

"That's fine" said Starfire again, trying to comfort her as he slowly stood up, his behind still smarting from the fall.

"Come and sit son, please" his father said from the leather couch, politer than usual.

Starfire was surprised, he hadn't even noticed his dad leave the hug, and his father rarely said please too him. That was generally reserved for his mother. "Okay" he responded walking over and plopping down right next to his father.

His mother sat on his other side, and exchanged a frightened glance with her husband.

"What? What's going on? Is it something dangerous?" Starfire looked at his parents worried.

"Well, your mother and I...well we have something important we'd like to tell you" his father began.

"And we want you to know that we love you very, very much" added his mother, giving what she probably considered a reassuring smile.

"Why! What's happening?" asked Starfire, starting to panic, "did someone die?" His mind raced wondering who it could be, he hadn't heard from his uncle for a while, maybe it could be…

"No, nothing like that, it's just you're, well you're..." his father began, interrupting his thoughts.

"You're adopted Starfire" his mother said simply.

* * *

**:O Suspense! Anyway, Chapter 2 everyone! This wasn't beta read, as I wanted it out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, Princess Luna out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to apologize a TON for the wait. Between finals, homework, and Summer Vacation, I have had zero time to even write. However, now that Summer is underway, I have a lot more free time on my hands to write, so updates should be a lot more regular:) Anyway, read on, and sorry again!**

* * *

Starfire backed away slowly, his hind legs dragging across the dark shaded linoleum floor as his front hooves propelled him. His mind buzzed with various thoughts, each speaking of betrayal and anger. His eyes narrowed to a glaring slit as his parents. He felt like his entire world had been pulled out from underneath him and he was hurtling into deep black endless abyss. Jumping onto both feet he began to move quickly to towards the door

His mom shot up, galloping in his direction, startled at his reaction. "Wait honey, you know we love you even if we did adopt you! Please stay here!

He stopped staring at her.

His mouth was gaped open from the mix of shock and horror.

He felt betrayed.

"My own parents... aren't even my..." He trailed off.

"Honey", she extended her hoof to place it on Starfire's shoulder but all she received was a blank stare as her hoof slid off awkwardly.

A blank, dejected stare.

She felt her heart break into a million pieces as he slowly walked out the door.

"Please Starfire, I know this is hard for you to take, but I'm still your mother at heart." Her eyes became huge and watery, pleading for his forgiveness.

"I just want to know you could do this to me?" Starfire snarled, "You just took my life and ripped it to shreds." His face became one of disdain, "All I've ever known, all I've ever thought about my youth, it's been lies...lies! I-I hate you!" He bolted out the door, with tears in his eyes, blinding him with their sting. He continued on, unaware of his surroundings, his mind filled only with anger and sorrow.

He kept going, despite the chilliness of the late afternoon air. The back of his mind vaguely regretted forgetting his coat, but his grief was too great to stop. At one point he tripped and fell, the skin in his knee peeling and a warm wet feeling spreading in the area. The pain was ignored however; his mental pain was far greater.

Starfire tore down the streets, his eyes still flooded with his own sadness. Nothing seemed important now; his life had been completely turned around.

Eventually the adrenaline wore off, and he slowed down to a trot. His grief was still great, but the anger he had previously felt was beginning to ebb away. Starfire's mind began to think more rationally and he knew he would have to find a place to stay until his parents left. He couldn't face them, not yet. Even if they reconciled, which he very much doubted, staying with them would be too much for him to be able to handle.

Starfire continued down the two way lane, sniffing sadly as the weight of his sadness seemed to crush him against the pavement. He dragged his legs down the street as he thought of his options. Finally he decided on asking Big Mac if he could sleep on the Apple Families couch until his parents had left. Starfire often helped out on the farm, not accepting any pay from the Apple family. He was sure they wouldn't mind him staying for two or three nights.

Starfire redirected himself towards Apple Acres, running as quickly as his hooves could take him. Eventually he stopped sprinting and slowed down into a gentle canter, wheezing slightly. Starfire didn't mind though, the running had helped him forget of why he was visiting. It helped him to the extent he could think of the visit being for fun, just another day with his friends. He started trotting at a brisk pace again, feeling light as air.

His mother used to say he should have gotten a cutie mark for runni…Starfire stopped moving suddenly. The memories of what had just occurred crashing back down on him. Resuming his journey with his ear lowered, Starfire tried to block out his pain.

Switching onto the dirt road, Starfire began to wonder why being adopted bothered him so much. Sure, it was a big deal that anyone would get upset over, but Starfire felt more upset than when his parents left him, or when Dusk Shine didn't make it. Starfire mulled it over as the apple trees came into sight but he just couldn't figure it out. He shook his head and decided it was a mystery for another day.

As Starfire walked up to the country home, he smiled as memories of Apple cider, warm days, and picnics came to his mind. No matter what problems he was going through at home, he would feel safe here. It was a home away from home. The upset and anger wouldn't go away of course, he still felt it just as strongly, it was just that it seemed like it was forgotten until he had a reason to remember it.

Walking up to the door he had raised a hoof to knock when he hesitated. Maybe Applejack or Big Macintosh wouldn't let him stay; maybe they would even be offended he assumed they would let him. He started shaking as the anxiety hit him. Then he face hoofed, realizing he was letting his unhappiness cloud his judgements.

Knocking on the door, he heard a faint "coming" from somewhere upstairs, followed by the loud thunder of hooves descending stairs. Suddenly the door flew open, and he was confronted by a very excited Applebloom.

Her face fell when she saw him, and then quickly turned back into a grin. "Sorry" she apologized, "ah was expectin' someone else. But now that yur here yah'all can help me come up with an idea for mah school presentation!" Applebloom began hopping up and down like she was on a drill. "We're studyin' ancient pony history, way before the reign of Discord!"

"Whoa there Applebloom!" said a voice from behind Applebloom.

"Huh?" said Applebloom whirling around, "oh, hey sis."

The orange earth pony offered Starfire an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that Star, what can I do yah for?"

Starfire smiled, "I was wondering, if maybe, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Oh where are mah manners!" Applejack suddenly interrupted, "here, come in. Go sit in the livin' room and I'll get yah a cup o' cider." Applejack said, literally pushing Starfire through the front door. Starfire just rolled his eyes, knowing better than to argue. When Applejack had her mind set, no matter how small the matter, she was as stubborn as a mule.

Sitting down on the worn red couch, he looked around at the old fashioned house. He smiled at the apple shaped clock that had been passed down from Granny Smith's parents.

Applejack walked back into the room, noting Starfire's distracted gaze. "Here's your Cider sugar cube, hope yah don't mind, but ah heated it up for yah. Now, what did ya'll want tah talk about?"

Starfire looked down at his steaming mug dejectedly, "I was wondering, if maybe, assuming it's fine with you and all, could I… you know… please stay here until the end of the Summer Sun Celebration?" he said, looking hopefully into Applejack's bright emerald eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, of course" Starfire added quickly, as not to offend the farm pony.

Applejack burst out laughing, and could barely keep it down to answer Starfires request and questioning glance. "Sorry 'bout that sugar cube, ah just assumed yah would know by now that you're welcome any ol' time at the Apple Families home." She smiled reassuringly at the unicorn.

Starfire let out a breath of relief he hadn't even noticed he was holding. "Thank you so much Applejack, it means a lot to me that you and your family would open up its door to me."

"Oh course we will, you're one of mine and Big Macs closest friends. Why ah'd reckon Big Mac would even go so far as tah jump in front of a train fer yah." Then she threw him a confused glance, "not that ah'm trying to pry or anything, but may ah ask why yah'll need tah stay?"

"It's a long story" said Starfire quietly.

"Well, we have ah bit of time before Pinkie wanted us tah be at the party, so ah reckon yah can tell me." She scooted down into her seat more, preparing for a speech, as Starfire's stories often turned into just that.

"Well," Starfire began, "I have always wondered why my parents had almost no baby photos of me, but I dismissed it as them just being busy with taking care of me, and my mother getting ready for my new baby sibling. My few memories from that age usually involve my parents rushing around all the time, and complaining they were going to be late for this and that.

"About a year ago I had this strange dream of a dark mare, which, to myself seemed both powerful and dangerous. The dream was more of a Nightmare really; the evil mares face flashing all around me, telling me a greater waking Nightmare was too come, and to choose my allegiances wisely, lest my loved ones and I all be destroyed. Then she said that my parents were not who I thought they were, and that in the end, my life as I knew it was just lies.

"I treated it like any other nightmare I had, and blamed it on eating too many of Pinkie's hot sauce cupcakes at one of her parties the night before. I had all but forgotten it until earlier today when I was headed here.

"I had already noticed my parents acting strangely this visit of theirs. My mother was much more anxious than usual, and told me under a day prior that she was coming. My father was being silent and grumpy, and didn't have his trademark twinkle in his eyes. I simply chalked it up to nerves from seeing me after over a year has passed.

"After getting back from guard practice I walked into the house, and my parents told me the most stunning news I have ever heard." Starfire took a deep breath as Applejack remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Exhaling, Starfire looked at Applejack, and spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. "A... applejack… I'm adopted."

Applejacks eyes flew open, widening to a point that was most likely not physically possible. Her jaw dropped, looking like it could touch the floor at any moment. Shaking herself out of it, she gave him the most sympathetic look she could muster, and patted him on the shoulder that slowly became a gentle massage as he continued.

"I said some things I regret, and I hope my parents will forgive me for that. But when they told me… it was like I was hurtling through a black abyss. For a moment the grief and betrayal was so great that I couldn't move or even breathe. I felt like the entire world could combust and it wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered, in the way people's minds go white and blind with rage, mine was that way with the feeling of being unloved. I can't face them yet, not after that." He shook his head sadly, the emotion of sorrow once again weighing heavily on his shoulders. He did in a way fee lighter though, now that he had his feelings off his chest. Normally he didn't open up like that, he was a guy, and guys don't get as emotional as girls. But this was different, if he kept it bottled up he knew the gentlest shake could make him explode.

"Listen sugar cube, do you want tah hear mah advice?" Applejack asked, still rubbing his back slowly.

"Yes, please, I really, honestly, don't know who else to turn too right now. None of the other girls knows what it's like to have a family crisis." Starfire looked around at her with large, pleading, watery eyes.

Applejack cleared her throat, and felt a pang of sadness weave its way through her as she thought of her deceased parents. 'They died for me and Applebloom, and I have done everything I can to make them proud. They wouldn't want me to be feeling upset this many years later' she thought quickly. Clearing her throat again, more for reassurance to herself this time, she started speaking. "Mah best advice is this; don't run from your problems. Ah understand yah need some time tah calm down a bit before yah face them, but ah want yah'll tah talk tah them before they leave Ponyville. That is if yah want use of our couch." She gave him her best stern look before softening her expression again.

"Listen sugar cube" she began, "ah don't completely understand what you're going through, but ah know what it feels like tah go through loss, and that's what it looks like is happening. It looks like tah me, you feel like you have lost your parents. I want yah to know, that even if they are no longer your biological parents, they're still the ponies that raised you, they're the same ponies they were before, and ah reckon they're as upset as yah are 'bout this whole hay of a mess. Ah'm sure that if yah can sit down and talk tah them yah will feel at least a might bit better. Now ah'm not promising that things will go back to normal, only time will tell, but the tension may ease up a bit for yah".

"Thanks Applejack" said Starfire said, smiling gratefully at the orange mare, "not just for that, but for always being such a great friend to me. I really don't know what on Equestria I would do without you."

"Yah would be just as strong and confident a stallion as yah are today" she replied with a grin, "just not as cool for not having me as a friend." She playfully winked at him, causing Starfire's face to heat up slightly. "Well, we best be getting ready for the party, and if ah were yah'll, ah would try to fix mah mane a touch." She pointed with a hoof too Starfire's tangled and frazzled mane, giggling into her other hoof.

Starfire nodded and took his long empty cup of cider and Applejack's into the kitchen. After washing up, he went into the main floor bathroom and borrowed Big Macs comb to straighten out his mane, and after further inspection his tail. Once he got them to a more or less tidy standard, he walked back out and sat down in the living room to wait for Applejack.

* * *

**Well readers, there you are! I want to apologize again about the overly long wait, and I promise I will be back to normal for updating. The next chapter is already formed in my mind, and will commence being written shortly after this chapter. Please F&F, and give me a review. Remember, I am looking for OC's, or show characters to feature in my story, so please mention them in your review or PM me:D Until next time, Princess Luna out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is a mash of two chapters I decided to combine, as they were both a bit smaller than usual!**

**DJ Scales-Um, not sure how to reply to that. I am open to different suggestions, but that would be too off canon to use. Sorry.**

* * *

"I just don't get how a pony as wild and loud as Pinky Pie can be so quiet and still" complained Rainbow Dash, massaging a crick in her neck.

It was true, even Starfire, a trained guard, was having trouble staying still in his hiding position for the fifteen minutes they had. Meanwhile, Pinky Pie hadn't done so much as blink as they waited for the Twilight pony Starfire had met earlier. Starfire wasn't sure if the quiet librarian pony would appreciate one of Pinkies loud, rambunctious parties, but he keep the thought to himself in fear of upsetting his friend.

"Shh everypony" Rarity whispered, with a hoof to her mouth, "I just heard her talking, and I did not get a hooficure just to have the surprise be ruined."

That shut everypony up, one simply did not get in the way of Rarity and her hooficure's. Tensing up, Starfire did indeed hear the purple unicorn talking, though she sounded rather annoyed. Waiting for the big moment as she opened the door and flicked on the light, he jumped out from behind a table throwing confetti up, shouting "surprise!" along with everypony else.

This got mixed results from Twilight; it seemed she was waging a war with joy, surprise, and annoyance. Pinkie jumping up in front of her, rambling on about this and that, however, seemed to give annoyance the advantage to win. "Yes!" she snapped, "very surprised! Libraries are supposed to be QUIET!"

Naturally Pinky didn't notice however, and continued to dance around, causing everypony else too eventually join in. Starfire walked over to where the girls were standing near the punch bowl talking to Twilight as she mixed up a drink. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, wondering if she would remember him. It seemed she did though, as she gave him a warm, though slightly confused, smile back, shortly followed by a groan as Pinky threw more confetti on her.

The rest of his friends didn't notice however, as they continued to talk about this and that to Twilight. He could see she was getting overwhelmed, as she grabbed a bottle that looked like some alcohol. He threw a suspicious glance at Pinky, the party pony was still a few years too young to be purchasing that. Oh well, he thought, Pinky is as Pinky does.

Suddenly Twilight's face became beet red, as she flew up into the air, literally breathing fire out of her mouth.

"You alright sugar cube?" asked Applejack looking worried.

Twilights only reply was too run up too where it seemed her bedroom was, looking both shamed and angry.

"Hot sauce" read a small dragon beside Starfire. He looked over to see the same dragon that had accompanied Twilight to his office.

* * *

Before long it was time for the Summer Sun Celebration. Applejack, Starfire, Rarity, and Fluttershy left early to get ready. Rainbow Dash had already completed her job, and Pinky wasn't helping out with it at all, so she kept the party alive until the entire party group itself would march to the hall together in a large group.

Everything was in order for Starfire when he got there. The soldiers were all at their assigned positions, and armed to the teeth, ready for any type of threat. Their watchful eyes kept a lookout for any pony that may pose a problem for the Celebration.

Other than the heavily armed guards though, it seemed everyone was in good spirits. The shops were offering out free samples, young and old ponies alike roamed the streets selling their wares to anyone interested. Children ran around shrieking and laughing, most having a treat or two given out by the generous baker's of the town.

Continuing on his duties, Starfire, along with the rest of his guard, failed to notice the brief flash of light on the moon in the sky, or the sudden loss of the ever famed Mare of the Moon.

* * *

Starfire fiddled with his hooves, feeling boredom slowly overtake him. It had been about half an hour since he had first entered the hall, and the celebration had barely begun. Pinkie's party followers had just arrived, and the center was filled with the buzz of excitement among the ponies. Ponyville was a rather small town, and another Summer Sun Celebration may not be held there again for a long time.

Starfire looked around, he could see Pinky Pie herself was cascading Twilight with a hail of random words. Rarity was nowhere to be seen, as well as Fluttershy and Applejack. Starfire presumed they were simply getting things ready for the Sun raising, and the feast that would be held shortly afterwards.

Everyone's conversations were cut short however, as the Ponyville mayor entered the stage. "Fillies and gentlecolts" she began, "as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" This was met with a huge cheer. Starfire clapped his hooves, but refrained from yelling, he didn't like to be very loud, even at loud events.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" she said, once the ponies quieted down. "And now, it is my great honor, to introduce to you the ruler of our land; the very pony that gives us the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…Princess Celestia!" Rarity pulled back the curtain, only to reveal an empty room.

Starfire jumped to his hooves, and drew his sword, looking around expecting foul play. A handful of ponies jumped away from him, startled at his immediate reaction, until they realized who he was and calmed down a bit.

the

"Remain calm everypony" mayor said, attempting to reassure the crowd, who was quickly becoming frightened and restless. "There must be a reasonable explanation."

Everyone around Starfire began panicking, and he felt compelled to join them, but he knew better. He was the captain of the guard, and it was his duty to protect these people, even if it meant going as far as sacrificing himself.

"In the name of the Ponyville guard, halt!" he commanded. "If you panic it will only make things worse! If you really want to help, stay still and be quiet!"

Sadly, his speech only cause several ponies nearby him to stop acting so frightened, but that, combined with the efforts of the girls to calm everypony down, eventually got the room back into order. This victory was shortly lived, however, as a purple cloud started to form on a stage above the mayor causing outright panic again.

Rolling his eyes, Starfire aimed his sword at the purple cloud waiting for an attack. Quickly it formed into a tall black alicorn, with green serpentine eyes.

Seeing his soldiers preparing for an attack, Starfire roared at them "cease your actions! We don't know how powerful she is yet, especially if she can overpower Celestia!"

It seemed like they had stopped, when the dark mare stated that the night would last forever. The mayor foolishly called for the guards to seize her, and because the mayor had authority over Starfire, they had to attack despite his orders. As expected they were thrown back by her, only succeeding in making the alicorn even angrier. Overhearing Twilights response, Starfire thought back to everything he had ever heard about Nightmare Moon.

Not being able to recall any information, he drew a conclusion too try and attack her with light. However, when he tried to summon his magic, he felt a strange detachment to his horn, leading him to wonder just how powerful Nightmare Moon was.

Growing angry at the sight of his hurt guards, and the frightened ponies, he felt himself fill with rage as his horn began to glow again. Roaring a battle cry, Starfire blindly charged Nightmare moon, his horn pointed at her, and his hair becoming nearly his size. He could feel his mane growing hot, as well as his tail, and looking down, he saw his fur slowly turning into flames. By the time he reached Nightmare Moon he was ablaze, and galloping with all his strength.

She simply laughed at him, as her horn began to glow. Starfire felt his mane grow cool again, and felt his body slowly return to normal while his horn quickly went out. He struggled against it, but the telekinesis she was using bound his limbs so they wouldn't respond to his mind.

"Let… m-me... g… go!" Starfire managed, struggling to use his own mouth.

"Foolish pony" the mare replied, "you though you could really outdo me? I am the most powerful being in the world… and the moon!"

She slowly brought him down to her face level, staring intently into his eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and the spell failed. "No… no… NO. GET AWAY FROM ME!" Starfire felt his body be thrown back, then he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**So there you go! Remember next chapter out tommorrow, and sorry again that it's been taking so long! R&R, F&F everypony:) Princess Luna out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I FINALLY have the 4th chapter out! Rejoice and sing:D Today is my last day of school, and my exams are the day after tomorrow, so please do wish me luck:) Anyway, I have recently been requested to write a new story called "The Night of Eternal Darkness". Because this is a My Little Pony crossover with _Dragon Booster _I am requesting anyone that can help to PM me. **

**Apollyon602-Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate when people take the time to review every chapter even though other ones have already been posted:)**

**Supreme Phoenix King-Thanks again, I am glad you enjoy my stories**

**To all my other reviewers, thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Ow, _Starfire thought, _why does my head hurt so much?_Starfire opened his eyes slowly, shutting them again when burning light pierced through.

Starfire opened his eyes again, this time more slowly and cautiously. It felt like they were shut closed, and the sound of cracking scabs was heard when Starfire opened them fully.

His head pounded fiercely, and the world span for a moment. Looking at his surroundings, it seemed he was in a posh room, lying in a velvet black bed. The walls were a rich purple, and the floor was an equally rich, deep mahogany, and well-polished wood. The only other furniture than the large black bed was a black wood dresser, and a black desk with a small lamp. The rest of the room was bare. Looking up, Starfire saw a huge chandelier graced the ceiling, the small pieces of class sparkling like hundreds of diamonds.

Struggling to get up, Starfire gasped in pain, and found himself unable to move again.

"Don't struggle, your body won't be able to handle it" said a deep voice from behind the tall black door. "I don't want you to slip away before we can talk."

"W…who are you?" Starfire asked, his voice rasping with disuse.

"I have many names, but for the time being, you may call me Raze." The voice replied, while Starfire strained to try to see the owner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the dark voice chuckled, "I am to far away from the door for you too see me. I don't see you getting out of the bed anytime soon."

Starfire slumped, defeated. "At least tell me why I'm here" he asked. Suddenly he remembered what had just occurred. "Where are my friends" he cried, bolting up "where's Nightmare Moon? I need to protect my town!"

He felt his limbs go locked by a spell, as the stranger took control of them. He felt himself slowly lower down back into the bed, and the blanket's tuck around his body.

"I simply have come to deliver a message from your father. He wishes to tell you he shall reveal himself soon, and that you should be warned that not all ponies are as they seem. The rest shall be told all in good time, until I see you again Blazing Flame" Raze replied, and the darkness returned.

"Are yah sure he's alright" asked Applejack, as she and the girls walked accompanying Twilight, "he's awfully still. "

"I'm sure he's fine! Now stop being such a worry wart AJ, and focus on the trip, we've got to brainstorm how to take down that Nightmare Moon character!" Rainbow Dash flew in a tight circle, showing off her punches, "besides" she continued, "he's a tough colt, he'll pull through fine."

"If yah say so" Applejack replied, still worried.

Starfire suddenly groaned, and rolled on her back, suddenly his eyes flew open. "What…what happened?" His head exploded in pain again, but he ignored it for now.

"Oh sugar cube, we were so worried" Applejack said, looking at him with concerned eyes, letting him drop off her back onto his own feet.

"As for what happened" Starfire looked around, surprised to see Twilight walking with them, "after you passed out, Nightmare Moon disappeared. Then _these guys _came into my house uninvited, and pounced on me demanding answers about how to stop her.

"Ooh! I know this story!" said Pinky Pie, hopping up to them. "The only thing that will stop Queenie Meanie is the elements of harmony!"

"Yes Pinky" Twilight sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "There are six elements known, which are Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, and Bravery. The final element is unknown, and only will show up if all the other elements are sparked."

"And we're going to do it! Yay!" Pinky stood on her hind legs and squealed delightedly, then got back down and started prancing in circles around Starfire.

Starfire, chuckling, started thinking about his strange dream. "Hey guys" he started, "I need to talk to you about this strange dream I had while I was out."

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow, "your parents gave you 'the talk', right?"

"No! Not that kind of dream!" Starfire said quickly, "there was this strange pony, who called himself Raze, and he was talking all mysteriously, then he called me Blazing Flame. He said my father would reveal himself soon and that…" Starfire stopped; he didn't want his friends to think he didn't trust them. Besides, the dream was mostly likely just that, a dream. Not wanting to put more thought into it, he pushed it aside and focused on more important things.

"So how much farther until the castle?" he asked, worrying they may not make it on time.

"Just another mile" replied Twilight, "so far we've encountered a cliff, a manticore, live trees, and a raging ricer with a sea monster."

Starfire's eyes widened in shock, "well…that wouldn't go on my list of best day's ever." Looking over at the rest of the girls his eyes stopped in shock. "Rarity! Your tail!" Rarity stopped and nodded sadly.

"It was needed" she replied, "Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to cross the river.

Starfire nodded; still shocked she would sacrifice something like that.

"Hey guys!" called Twilight "look!"

Starfire followed her pointing hoof, and spotted what looked like a dark smudge on the horizon. "Is that the castle?" he asked.

"Yes! She said beaming, "we're almost there!"

Suddenly, the group heard a huge roar, causing Fluttershy to turn white as s sheet and hide under her own hooves.

"Or not" added Twilight, sounding frightened.

A huge, hulking mass of fur barreled in front of the group.

"It's a minotaur!" cried Starfire, putting himself in front of his friends, shielding them with his body so they would not feel the Minotaur's wrath. "Stay behind me, and do not move." His voice had become a deadly quiet. This beast was standing in between him and the monster that had killed two of his most trusted and noble guards. The same monster that had harmed Princess Celestia, a monster he must hunt down and kill.

The girls listened as Starfire reached for his sword form his scabbard. Amazingly, it had stayed in there the entire time. He drew it out, seeing how the razor sharp blade gleamed in the moonlight, and stared down the Minotaur. "I want you girls to slowly back away into the woods. Do not move quickly, or he will chase you. I need you to be at a safe distance so I can fight him."

The girls complied again, and even Pinky Pie remained slow and silent, even though it seemingly pained her. Starfire took a step towards the Minotaur, and tried again to remember what he knew of yet another rare and powerful creature.

_It can't move to the side_, he thought triumphantly. If he could just get it to keep charging him, he could stab his sword in its sides.

He began to wave his arms and taunt the beast, hoping it would anger him. Pinky Pie popped up out of nowhere and handed him a red flag, she popped back in the hiding place with the girls giving Starfire no time to ponder her strange abilities.

Waving the red flag in front of the bulls face, he finally got it to start to charge him. Watching as it pawed the ground, Starfire smirked at it pretty much running into its own death.

"Fluttershy, look away, this might be too gruesome for you" Starfire commanded.

Suddenly the Minotaur charged him, causing his reflexes to quickly kick into action, he rolled himself away from the Minotaur's charging path, expertly hopping to his feet again. But the Minotaur was a force to be reckoned with. It stopped almost immediately and wheeled around, charging again. Starfire leapt above the Minotaur, landing on his back. The Minotaur began to buck and kick, trying to get Starfire off.

Lifting his sword, Starfire plunged it into the great beast's neck, his strength easily slicing through both sinew and bone. Within seconds he had chopped it clean off, and the body moved no more.

Hopping off, Starfire eyed the corpse with great sadness, for no matter how much the beast had fought, it was still a noble and regal animal to be killed so young. Shedding a small tear, Starfire teleported the body into the ground along with the blood and gore from the animal; levitating a small stone above where he had buried the body, he wrote an inscription "And so the great may fall as well" and placed it as a grave marker.

"We should get going" said Starfire, shedding another tear before hardening up again, "we must stop her."

"Starfire that was so…brave" said Fluttershy shyly, in her soft, whisper-like voice.

"It was nothing" came out his curt reply, looking away.

Sensing his sour mood, the girls gave him some space, and started to walk towards the palace.

Soon they were only 500 meters from the castle, "we're almost there!" cried Twilight happily. She began to run towards the castle.

Suddenly, she hit a cliff that they hadn't seen before because it was covered in mist. She struggled to not fall, but Starfire could see she was flailing.

Just before he could react though, Rainbow Dash grabbed her by the tail, pulling her up. "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Now what!" cried Pinky Pie, looking at the fallen bridge with disdain.

"Um…duh?" replied Rainbow Dash, fluttering her wings.

"Oh yeah!" said Pinky Pie, smiling again

Rainbow Dash grabbed the two ends of the bridge and flew across to tie them. A few minutes passed and Twilight became impatient. "What's taking so long!" she yelled across. Noticing dark figures talking to her, she panicked, "Rainbow! Don't listen to them!" Her voice was cut off by the fog.

Starfire put a reassuring hand on Twilights shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine" he said trying to reassure her, but even his voice had traces of worry. Surely Rainbow Dash wouldn't give up on them after they had come all this way. Would she?

Their fears were disproved, however, when the fog cleared completely, and they saw Rainbow Dash at the other end of the bridge with a rope in her hooves, tying the final knot.

She flew across to them, and they cheered for her. "See" she said, beaming at the applause, "I'd never leave my friends hanging."

They walked slowly into the palace ruins, gaping at its previous grandeur. The walls were made of a light grey stone, and were covered in moss. Large windows lined the walls, small pieces of glass sticking out from their sides. In the center, on a tall cylinder like stone pedestal, sat 6 stone balls, around a much larger one; each of the smaller ones have a small shape engraved on it, to represent its element.

"Come on Twilight" said Applejack, looking at her. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"There's only six!" said Pinky Pie suddenly, counting each one.

'The book said that when the six elements are present, a spark will ignite and the final element will reveal itself" explained Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" asked Applejack, looking confused.

"I'm not sure" replied Twilight, "but I have an idea, stand back everypony."

"Come on now yah'all" said Applejack, leading the girls and Starfire outside, "she needs to concentrate."

Throwing one last worried look at Twilight, Starfire followed Applejack and the rest outside. Suddenly a scream was heard inside, along with a loud rumbling sound.

"Twilight!" they all yelled in sync. It would have been funny if their friend wasn't in danger.

They galloped around looking for her, but she was no where too be found.

"Look!" cried Rarity, pointing her hoof at one of the towers outside. Bright lights were flashing out the windows; it seemed that's where Twilight had been taken.

"Come on!" yelled Applejack, having seemingly taken the leader position. She galloped out of the room, heading for the tower, the rest of the girls and Starfire following her.

The walk there was short but steep, and Starfire was panting by the time they made it to the top of the stairs.

Rushing in they made a protective circle around Twilight, hoping to keep her from Nightmare Moons wrath. Noticing gems littered around her feet, Starfire eyes widened. _Are those the elements of harmony? _He wondered.

"You think you can destroy the element's of harmony just like that!" yelled Twilight to Nightmare Moon, who suddenly looked slightly worried. "Well you're wrong!" she continued, "because the spirits of the elements of harmony are right here!"

Suddenly the gems around Nightmare Moons feet began the glow, and flew over to the ponies, circling them, all except for Twilight.

She recited all the things they had done to earn the element. Applejack was honesty, Rarity was generosity, Fluttershy was kindness, and Pinky Pie was laughter, Rainbow Dash was loyalty, and Starfire was bravery.

"But you don't have the seventh element" Nightmare Moon said quickly, "the spark didn't work."

"But it did work, a different kind of spark inside of me, when I realized you all were my friends!" Said Twilight, almost grinning at Nightmare Moon, "that helped me find my element, the element of MAGIC!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed, and they were all encased in a bright light. The gems turned into necklaces, except for his and Twilights. His turned into a suit of armour and a helmet, and Twilights turned into a huge crown. His back suddenly erupted in a great pain that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"NO!" cried Nghtmare Moon as she was encased in light.

The girls slowly landed back on the floor, and each turned to look at him in shock.

"Star…Starfire, your back" stuttered Twilight.

Starfire wobbled, it seemed the magic had made him a few hands taller. Looking behind him, he saw a new set of…_wings._

**Wait? A new Alicorn? What could this mean? LOL, next chapter should be up in 2-3 days. R&R, F&F people:D Princess Luna out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. Sorry the chapters so short, but I will be giving you a big chapter at the end of the week. Anyway, here you go!**

Suddenly, the group was blinded by a great flash. Blinking, their eyes finally cleared, only to present the great Princess Celestia

Twilight gasped, "Princess Celestia!" She ran up, and hugged the Princess, as Starfire and the girls bowed.

"Twilight, my faithful student," Celestia spoke fondly, stretching her neck down too nuzzle Twilight. "I knew you cold do it" she said, smiling.

Twilight looked suprised, "but... you told me it was all an old pony tale..."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more" corrected Princess Celestia. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moons return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true freindship into your heart. Now if only another will as well." She turned her head to what seemed to be a miniature Nightmare Moon, surrounded by the smoking remains of her old costume.

"Princess Luna" Princess Celestia began, causing Princess Luna to gasp. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister..."

"Sister?" whispered the girls incrediously, Starfire, all but forgotten, continued to stay where he was, staring at his back.

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Celestia.

Luna stayed lyign as she was for a moment, looking frightened and confused, until she finally seemed to reach a desicion. She bounded up to Princess Celestia, and hugged her neck. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, a tear falling from her eye, "I missed you so much big sister!"

They both sat there hugging, tears streaming from their eyes. "I missed you too" Princess Celestia said smiling wide.

Pinkie Pie interrupted their sad affair, blowing her nose loudly into a hanky. She burst out crying, her tears becoming literal waterfalls as they streamed from her eyes.

Twilight looked at the Princess Celestia, "but Princess, there's still another matter..." she beckoned with her hoof to Starfire, who'd not moved an inch. His neck still craned, eyes pointed at the pair of wings on his back. His new height actually made him slightly taller than Celestia. His mane had doubled in size, and flowed similairly to Celestias, but the end flickered like fire. His tail also flowed and flickered, and they were both bright enough to light up the area around him.

"Whatever could be the matter Twilight..." she stopped midsentence, gaping at Starfire. then she quickly spun towards Luna, her face expressing pure rage.

"Luna... what is this..." she said slowly, her voice in a deadly whisper.

Seeing Celestia's anger, Rainbow Dash went and shook Starfire out of his stupor. "Wha...?" he said, staring questioningly around the room. When his eyes reached Celestia and Luna though, they widened in shock and fear. Rainbow shushed him quickly, and made a throat slicign motion to show him that he could be in danger. Starfire nodded, and returned his attention too the scene at the front of the room.

Luna was cowering, tears pouring from her eyes. "I... I'm sorry T... Tia... I... I... I didn't know!" Lowering her head, Luna covered it with her hooves and curled up.

All at once Celestia's anger seemed to leave her. "I'm sorry sister, I shouldn't be so hard on you." She sighed, "you know what has to happen now."

"Wait just a minute now!" yelled Rainbow Dash, flying into the Princess's face. "What are you planning on doing to Starfire!? Huh!? Cause you gotta go through me first! And what's Luna even got to do wiht any of this, huh!?'

"Rainbow!" scolded Twilight, pulling her back by her tail with the help of Applejack.

"What?" asked Rainbow, prompting an eyeroll from Twilight.

"It's alright Twilight, Rainbow Dash's questions are verifiable", said Princess Celestia. "However, I am not able to answer yet. DO not worry my little ponies, all shall be answered in good time."

Rainbiw Dash looked angry, but she accepted what the Princess said. She sat down on the floor, her front hooves crossed, and a scowl on her cyan face.

"If its all the same, can we please just go home?" Starfire said desperately fromt the corner. The shock of today, and the little sleep he had received had him literally swaying where he stood.

Celestia nodded, and her horn began to glow. A yellow aura enveloped the seven girls and Starfire. Before they teleported though, Celestia looked directly at the new alicorn. "I want you to catch the first train too Canterlot tomorrow morning, I will cover your ticket. Pack enough for a week."

Suddenly Starfire was in his bedroom. He didn't even stop to ponder how he got there, and immediately fell onto his bed in a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! R&R, F&F People! Until next time, this is Princess Luna of the Night signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies for posting, and then deleting this chapter-for some reason, all the changes I made, anything in bold or italic...etc...was all reverted back to an older copy, so anyway, my apologies to my followers who got 2 emailsXD**

Starfire yawned widely as he rolled out of bed. He stretched, cracking his back, standing up, only to hit his head on the ceiling. '_What the hay...'_ his thoughts trailed off as he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes...on his back was a pair of...WINGS!

"AHH!" he screamed, and suddenly, last nights events came back to him.

"Starfire, honey? Is that you?" called a sweet female voice from downstairs.

Starfires eyes widened as he recalled his parents were staying at his house, and he hadn't left on exactly the best terms. "Umm, I was...umm..." his voice trailed off trying to think of an excuse as to why he'd just suddenly decided to stay at his house despite everything. Cursing Celestia for not sending him to Applejacks, he mustered up his courage, and made the decision to let his parents in on the secret. As he slowly and quietly exited his room, he heard a movement at the bottom of the stairs.

"Starfire...hello?" it was his fathers voice, and he sounded both worried, and suspicious.

Making a rash decision out of a sudden, overwhelming, fear of his parents judgement, he raced back into his room, locking his door magically. Panting from the sudden anxiety and exertion, he quickly pulled a suitcase from under his bed, proceeding to throw what he needed in there like a mad pony.

"Who's in there!" yelled his father, suddenly right outside his door. Starfire cursed again under his breath and hurried up his packing. A pounding hoof sounded on the door. "I demand you open the door this instant! I'll break it down if I must!"

Starfire realized his father must think he was a burglar, or else some other criminal daring enough to break into a guards home. '_Lets keep it that way'_, he thought. It would at least be easier than covering up as to why he was here, and more importantly, why he was an alicorn.

Alicorn, the word bounced around his mind. Such a powerful pony, stronger than an earth pony, a greater flier than a pegasus, and more magical than a unicorn. To think he, a humble guard, would be such a great and majestic being, and not only that, but an element of harmony...it was a lot to take in.

The pounding on his door stopped suddenly, and with his new, more refined senses, he could tell his father was powering up a spell. The spell on the door was weak, and Starfire knew he had to leave now.

Quickly teleporting, Starfire found himself a few blocks away from the train station. He had a feeling, back home, his door had just been blasted. This revelation shocked him, his magical senses were so strong, not only could he sense a spell being started or used, he could sense beforehand what its effect was.

These thoughts had to wait though, for he was now in the market square in an alicorn body, about ten minutes from when ponies were allowed in to set up shop. The market stretched all the way to the train station, and Starfire wasn't thinking clearly enough from his escape scenario with his father to even consider teleportation.

Levitating his suitcase beside him, Starfire began to run like he never had before. Until now it had never occurred to him what unicorns lack physically that earth ponies had. The notion that earth ponies were below pegasi and unicorns was ridiculous. Starfire was easily running at speeds of 80mph. In fact, he felt like he was flying. A thick branch lay in his way, growing off a deck. Raising his hoof to move it out of the way, he barely pushed it, yet it broke in half. Starfire knew his strength was greater as an alicorn, but it was just another vote at the super pony abilities of earth ponies.

In what seemed like no time at all he was at the train station, on time for the 6:20 AM train to Canterlot. A nervous employee came to him immediately, most likely under instruction from the princess or his employer.

"Sir, you are to come with me please. We have prepared a private room to accommodate you on your trip to Canterlot, as to not attract unnecessary attention from the other ponies riding the train." The attendee gave Starfire a nervous look, and suddenly bowed. "Your majesty" he added, in a quiet, more fearful tone.

Starfire shook his head quickly, "please, I'm not a royal."

The attendee gave him a confused look, "my apologies sir. You being an alicorn, and these instructions coming from the princess herself...I assumed..." he trailed off looking almost sheepish of his misunderstanding.

Starfire shook his head again, only in a more sympathetic way this time. "It's not your fault, I would have assumed the same." Chuckling a bit, he added "actually, meeting a Alicorn that looked like his head was on fire...I'd have probably fainted!"

The employee chuckled weakly, still looking nervous, but also looking a great deal relieved that he had not angered the strange Alicorn. After leading Starfire to the door of his room, he looked after the train as it slowly left the station wondering just whom he had just met.

Starfire settled into his rather posh suite fairly quickly, it had an assortment or fire shaded plush couches, clothed in silk. A large cherry wood bookshelf homed an impressive array of literature. A small phone on the wall offered free food straight from the small kitchen from the front of the train. Yet no matter how comfortable he was physically, his mind was a rushing whirlpool with the recent events. On top of his mental fear of what happened, Starfire also feared what would happen in the future. Princess Celestia's reaction to him was confusing at best, and Princess Luna had seemed so afraid, only not for herself, but for him. What might have happened if Celestia hadn't calmed down? And what had he done to deserve any punishment? As far as Starfire knew, it wasn't illegal to become an alicorn, simply because it wasn't possible. Even Celestia herself could not create one.

Why had Luna been fearful for him? And when Nightmare Moon first saw him...it was like she recognized him...

Starfire groaned, banging his head into the red pillow on one of the couches he had chosen to rest on. He was just so overwhelmed, he couldn't focus. Deciding to just figure things out one at a time, his mind turned to Celestia's reaction. He had already deduced she had wanted to harm him or Luna at first, but why? Was it possible Luna was responsible for him becoming an Alicorn? That could explain her not wanting Celestia to harm him, and Nightmare Moon's recognition of him. But why would she turn him into an alicorn? And if Celestia herself wasn't powerful enough, how did she do it? Starfire doubted it had to do with the elements of harmony, those were already an understood matter, and they didn't change the other girls. Also, Luna couldn't have used them to change him, because the girls were using them, and she had no time to cast their powers on him.

Starfire considered the possibility that Nightmare Moon had changed him. Despite Celestia defeating her, she was still far more powerful, her defeat merely caused by her ignorance of her sisters power and wisdom. It wouldn't make sense though, Nightmare Moon was winning, and creating a new alicorn could create the possibility that he may too, oppose her, Even when she was defeated, she was instantly converted back to Princess Luna, and had no time to change him.

No, Starfire was absolutely stumped as to how he had been changed, and that fact surprised him. Normally Starfire was a master at solving a tough problem, part of the reason he had advanced so quickly in rank as a guard. Many guards had brawn, but few these days had the brains to match.

The weight of the situation slowly began to take its toll on Starfire, as his eyelids began to droop. Moving into a more comfortable position, he allowed himself to be taken over by sleep.

Princess Celestia paced in Princess Luna's quarters, her sister sitting up on her bed.

"Please Tia, so much has happened, can we not talk of this later?" asked Luna, having dropped her Royal Canterlot Voice in favour for this more informal situation.

"No Luna" said Celestia seriously, "we both know how important this is. He will be here in a matter of hours, and after I have had a quick word with him, you have to explain everything...which you are yet to do for me." Celestia stopped her pacing and glared at her sister. Then she shook her head and sighed, "in all my years, even though I knew this day would come, I had no idea it would come so soon. Please my dearest sister, if we are to prevail, we must work together!"

"I know" Princess Luna sighed, "but Tia, he's my son..."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, my internet went outD: Because the chapter became 4000 words, I am splitting it in half. The is Princess Luna signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Guess who's a horrible person who doesn't update for 6 months and then just shows up out of the blue... I wonder who as well! No, but seriously, majorly sorry guys. I honestly lost all inspiration, and then school and work started interfering...**

**Anyway, I'll try to at least make mini chapters next time I go on a hiatus!**

* * *

"Sir, I must insist you wake".

Starfire shook his head and turned around, trying to reach for the tails of the soft sleep slowly drifting away from him. He was just so comfortable...

"Sir, the train is stopping soon. I really must insist" persisted the soft, apologetic voice.

Groaning and raising his head groggily, Starfire blinked trying to put the world into focus. "Wh-" he yawned loudly as he sat up, "what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to nine sir" said the attendant, making to leave the carriage now that Starfire was partially awake.

Shaking his head again to clear the last of his sleep, Starfire stretched out before letting himself roll off the couch onto the floor. His hooves sunk into the thick rug and he stood, just enjoying the feeling of relaxation. Then, magically lifting his luggage to stand next to him, he sat down again, waiting for the train to arrive in Canterlot.

A short fifteen minute wait later, just as he was starting to drift off again, a shrieking whistle startled him into jumping off his seat. Rolling back onto his stomach, and rubbing his sore head he made his way to the door.

Another worker opened it for him from the outside, and beckoned with a hoof for him to leave. Starfire just stood, not noticing staring at the finery of Canterlot, and feeling his knees start to go weak. Reprimanding himself to be brave, and live up to his element, he magically picked up his luggage again and gracefully leaped to the pavement awaiting below.

A young pony, a young guard from his armor, nervously approached him, as Starfire stood watching. His fur was a light grey, and he had a dark blue-grey mane. His cutie mark depicted a sword crossed over a wing.

Gently bowing to Starfire, he spoke in a surprisingly clear and strong voice. "I have been personally asked to escort you to the palace, where their majesties are awaiting your arrival."

Raising an eyebrow at the idea of being "escorted", Starfire nodded peacefully, and followed the young stallion.

He felt himself blush gently at the attention he was attracting. Stares and whispers followed him wherever he went. Allowing his guard training to take over, Starfire raised his head, pretending he could hear nothing. The young guard, probably sensing his discomfort, spent the rest of the trip guiding him through lesser used streets, with tall unused looking buildings towering over them.

* * *

Luna paced the throne room, her hooves clanging loudly against the stone. "Tia... I can't do this. Maybe I could just go to my room. You could explain it!" She paced faster.

Sighing Celestia walked over and stood in front of her sister, stopping her. Placing a hoof on Luna's shoulder, she gently rubbed it in circles, trying to calm her. "Everything will go as it should. I will do my best to make sure this is over quickly, then you can retire if you wish."

Growing a bit she took one last pleading glance at her sister. "But what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? What if-"

She was cut off by the loud bang of the door, as it was thrown open. A guard stood there, and bowed deeply to the princess's. He addressed Celestia, "your majesty. My guards have safely escorted Captain Starfire to the palace. They await your approval for entry."

"Rise" ordered Celestia in a firm, regal voice. "You have done well, they are permitted entrance." The guard made to leave, and Celestia awkwardly hugged her sister with one leg. "It will be fine sister, worry not."

Luna nodded solemnly at Celestia, and slowly made her way to her throne, her sister following close behind. Seating herself, the sound of marching hooves entered the hall as Starfire and another young guard entered. Both bowed low to the ground, and the younger guard left.

Watching his new friend leave, whom he had learned was named Steel Wings, Starfire felt a pang of abandonment. Now he was left to face the two most powerful ponies in Equestria, one of whom he had attacked just last night, albeit for good reasons. The other had wanted to kill him just for being an Alicorn, and he was half expecting to be executed as he stood watching the two princess's.

"Starfire" spoke Celestia simply, in such a powerful voice Starfire felt the urge to bow again. After a moment's pause she continued. "You have been summoned to speak with us. Regarding your wings and... other things." As her voice trailed off she traded a glance with Luna.

Starfire did not change his appearance, but on the inside he was baffled. Other things? Had he done something else? An offence worthy of being brought to the Princess's attention.

Raising her head, Princess Luna cleared her throat. "Once long ago, a powerful unicorn had been born unto Equestria. Few ponies knew his name, yet his deeds had spread far and wide. Legends of him were spoken, mixed with fear, strength, bravery, goodness and evil. No one knew whether to fear him or accept him as a hero.

"One day I had the luck to meet him, though I will not repeat the events leading up to it. I will only say that I owe him my life. We spoke, and he wished to meet me again, and I agreed. Thus our courtship started.

"We spoke of many things. I, of night, for he so often wished to hear of its secrets, and I so often wished to have one to share them with. He spoke of his deeds and adventures. The tales that followed him, as he told me, were greatly exaggerated. But he seemed every bit as strong as what was whispered.

"It came to pass that he said unto me that he had to leave, and he would be back. He did not tell me where, but he, for the first time, confessed his love. I in turn did so as well. We spent a last night together, and then he was gone. That was the last night I ever saw him." A single tear fell from her eye, as Starfire wondered what in the hay this had to do with him, and mentally commenting on how off-topic the princess was being. Then he, for what felt the umpteenth time that day, reprimanded himself to stop being quite so self centered.

"You may wonder what this has to do with thou" said Luna loudly, startling him. Then looking embarrassed, she clapped a hoof to her mouth. "Our apologies, we did not mean to speak in our royal voice. We find our sudden emotions causing us to speak as such." Returning to a quieter volume she continued on, "this story has much to do with thy... predicament. We know it may seem odd, but as we continue our story, perhaps you will start to understand better.

"I found, when I returned, that much to my and my dearest sisters shock that I was with foal."

This drew a surprised gasp from Starfire, who looked sheepish and quickly bowed. "My apologies your majesties."

"No need to bow young Starfire. Thou are an Alicorn and therefore high enough to speak our names." Luna smiled gently, but it only caused Starfire greater discomfort. "As I was saying, I found myself with foal, and though I waited night after tireless night, a father that did not return. Eventually accepting our, the child and my fate that is, I no longer pined for his return, and instead prepared for the young princes arrival.

"This took place exactly 1100 years ago. I gave birth to a healthy son, whom I was very much surprised to see was an Alicorn. He was raised with the best of teachers, and excelled in many of his courses, despite being a bit brash, though intelligent. I loved him more than the night itself, and he gave me a renewed spirit.

"Slowly though, he began to turn away from me. Not nocturnal as I was, I saw little of him. As you know, this is the time when I began to turn away from my sister as well, and you also know what happened. I did however, once knowing my sealed fate, do something as brash as what my son would have done, something I would regret in the future before I could accept what I had done. I... killed him in a way. I took his soul, and placed it to be reborn in just under a thousand years. This was I rationalized that I could bring him up, and that I would find him without a thousands years alone from my influence.

"It was quite selfish I must add. Though in my defense I had already assumed the form of nightmare moon. I could only hope that he would forgive me.

"My fate was sealed and I was sent to my prison. Several years before I escaped, I could feel my magic working, I knew it was his birth. And so was born, whilst I sat unable to be present, my own child, whom would be given up by ungrateful parents to those whom I hope had treated him well." She looked at Starfire as he felt chills start to grow in his spine.

"Who was this child?" he said the strongest voice he could muster.

Luna stared at him for a moment before replying softly, "Starfire, the child was you."

* * *

**There you go guys! Again I am a horrible person who is terribly sorry! Princess Luna out!**


End file.
